


I Believe In You.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [93]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Football Captain Im Jaebum | JB, Football Player Choi Youngjae, Football Player Jackson Wang, Football Player Kim Yugyrom, Football Player Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentions of Pledis, One Hundred Ways, Supportive Boyfriend Jinyoung, mentions of Seventeen, mentions of yoon jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "I believe in you."





	I Believe In You.

**93\. “I believe in you.”**

* * *

Jaebum doubles over and puts his head between his knees, breathing hard. His heart is beating too fast. “I don’t think I can do this," he chokes out. He can barely hear the coach calling for an timeout as he trying to breath _but it's so hard_. Jaebum can't hear anyone despite he knows someone's yelling in his ears trying to get to him. It wasn't until his face was being lifted up, and his eyes locked with Jinyoung.

"Breath In. Breath Out. In. Out. There you go baby. Now what's wrong?"

Once his breath settled back into his chest for more than five seconds Jaebum spoke, "I don't think I can do this."

“Of course you can do it.” Jinyoung stated curling his fingers around Jaebum's face tugging him upwards more until they were at the same level. Jaebum yanks his face away, eyes wide and filled of terror, “No, I can’t! I'll let the team down. We'll lose because of me.”

“You’re going to win.” Jinyoung stated throwing everything else Jaebum's says out like it was nothing. He forced their eyes to lock again searching Jaebum's face, "You are going to win because we believe in you. Do you hear the maknaes screaming for you on the bench or Jackson here on the field supporting you, even Mark cheering from the stands. An don't you forget me, I'm here right on the sideline cheering because I know your going to destroy Pledis Academy." Jinyoung whispered leaning closer.

“How do you know?” Jaebum muttered.

“I believe in you,” Jinyoung _said, and his eyes were fierce with it. He needed Jaebum to know._ To hear him and understand.

Jaebum hears him. Jinyoung smiled as his boyfriend stood up, he took his helmet out of Jackson's hand holding it out to Jinyoung. Taking the helmet Jinyoung slid in over Jaebum tousled black hair pressing a kiss to the helmet covered forehead. "You got this captain."

"Thanks babe."

"No problem now go destroy Pledis co-captains. That long haired one looks like he needs to be knocked off his high horse."


End file.
